


Nevermore

by jadedragonfly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Concept Fic, Dark side Logan?, Dubious Logan., Raven - Freeform, Wingfic, raven logan (or crow) is my lifeblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedragonfly/pseuds/jadedragonfly
Summary: A schedule, of sorts.





	Nevermore

Logan does many things during the day. His schedule is quite busy, consisting of making up Thomas's own, for one. But he always starts out the day with a piece of toast and some Crofter's on it(and occasionally spooning some straight into his mouth, if he's being honest).

  
Shortly after that, and  _only_  after that, does he choose a tie for the day, run his fingers through his hair, and push his glasses onto his nose, giving himself a couple seconds to make sure nothing is out of place. Then he gets started on the varied tedious but admittedly soothing tasks, of going over the day's plan, planning future days, cataloging decisions, and sorting through that night's dreams if Remy's slacked off again as the sassy side usually has.

  
Logan will be doing this for hours, a clock steadily ticking on a nearby wall yet all sense of time lost in his work, but interruption will inevitably come when Patton knocks at his door, leaving a plate of lunch next to it unless Logan manages to drag himself away from the backlog of short-term memory files and open the door to exchange a smile and take the food.

  
Other forms of interruption occur sporadically as Roman gets hit with new ideas and needs someone to run them by (read: someone to ramble at), and Logan never minds the dramatic side popping in and somehow making his room, full of deep blue and grey shades, seem to glow just a bit as he talks excitedly.

  
Sometimes, after Roman has exited post-ramble, Logan will turn on an audiobook to fill the suddenly very present quiet. Currently he has been emersed in  _Edgar Allan Poe and the London Monster_  by Karen Lee Street, a fictional book that stars the poet and one of his characters as the protagonists in a mystery. He thinks it is almost as good as  _The Secret Garden_. Otherwise, classical music fills the air, interspersed with the occasional twenty one pilots rap.

  
Speaking of Virgil, he's about the only reason Logan will willingly leave his room during the day, whether to grudgingly return a pair of headphones or collect a puzzle book or two that had gone missing and unsurprisingly taken up residence in the room of the anxious side. They always end up sitting and chatting for a few minutes, and it's exceedingly pleasant.

  
Every once in a while, though typically rarely, a large portion of his day will be spent assisting with the filming of a "Sanders Sides" video, an interesting development Thomas came up with with Roman's help. Logan will spend his allotted time in front of the camera, and then the next half hour talking to Joan, whom he can't help but adore.

  
No matter what the day has looked like, though, in the evening he will head downstairs for family dinner time, as it has been Patton-esquely dubbed, and the four core sides will sit at the table and eat and talk about their respective days, though he personally doesn't really ever have much new to talk about. He will feel some satisfaction at the fact that Thomas has made it through another day (mostly) functioning like a human being, due largely to him.

  
The four will smile and say good nights, each knowing that the others are likely to actually stay up for hours longer, whether reading, brainstorming, watching BuzzFeed Unsolved Supernatural as a distraction from existential dread, or anything else.

  
And Logan  _will_  read, for an hour or so, and then he will close his book and place it on his nightstand, and exit his room. And head to the very end of the hallway, and tap, just a few times, on the wall, and a door will appear, one hardly ever used by the others.

  
And it will be opened, and at first glance one might only see darkness there, and nothing more...but he will be welcomed in by hissing voices and quiet laughs, and a snake-like eye with scales around it will glint from where its owner is sitting on an old leather couch, and a wall might show someone's shadow with just a bit too many arms and the shadow's person might have just a bit too many eyes, and everyone there, really, gives off a bit of a not-quite-human sense.

  
And Logan? Well, he will step easily into that room, letting his own wings of sleek black feathers with glistening dark blue highlights unfurl behind him, and greet the others with familiarity, and they'll spend the night talking and laughing and one will inevitably joke "Quoth the raven" when he speaks and he will tease right back and it is almost excitingly comfortable, though all around a place that might make any of the other three core sides quite tense.

  
But they don't know about this place, not really, except maybe Virgil who might have been here often long ago, who uses eyeshadow to cover up his own inhuman markings, while Logan's wings are only covered by his shirt and some kind of will, some kind of magic, even, for in the mindscape anything's possible.

  
The wings only unfold at night, but when the sun rises, they collapse back into themselves, and he goes to his room, and chooses a tie, and puts on his glasses, and does it all all over again.

 

 


End file.
